left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sacrifice
So, if this is downloaded for L4D2, it's basically the L4D version with the L4D2 weapons and SI? SanDemon 05:09 August 21, 2010 (UTC) From my understanding of it it doesn't matter which game you download it to. You use the new weapons and combat the new SI either way. Nightmirage 05:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) price how much does it cost for the xbox 360 version ? Nothing confirmed, but probably 560 MS like the other two DLCs.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 05:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No date yet? Damn. But this is pretty interesting regardless. Hunter Punter 06:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Vs this is great news, activision should take a page...hell take a whole chapter out of ValvE's book. this is what DLC should be, and great L4D1survivors in L4D2 playable, this could bring up the whole 8vs8 debate again as you can play as both. And No Mercy was my favorite from L4D1 , but i think L4D2 is getting a better deal. Good work ValvE.now you finish off the xbox TF2 updates from last year. *Sarcasm*Smish34 11:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's an interview with a plausible release date of October 5th. http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ Hmm, wonder when the Valve Time will be? Hunter Punter 14:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So lemme get this straight.... L4D1: The main Campaign L4D2 special infected L4D2: all of the above No Mercy Remake L4D1 Characters (possibly a campaign exclusive) Am i right? Or is there something i missed? ( 13:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) L4D1 = Just a new campaign. I doubt they will add L4D2 SI to it, because it involves too much to change in game mechanics. L4D2 = Also, just a new campaign, but with ported L4D1 Survivors. And, with No Mercy remake for Left 4 Dead 2. Because they're inviting L4D1 voice actors this time, they could record additional survivor lines to match with L4D2 like "Bile Bomb here!" and "Charger" etc., so theorically, now they can convert any L4D1 campaign for L4D2 harmlessly. A note - The Sound\player\survivor folder (all dialogs) in L4D1 is 800mb. And that excludes No Mercy music, Chopper Pilot speech, etc. Will this give us 1+ Gb to install? That's probly the way it's gonna be, although I wish they could find a way to make L4D2 engine read repeating sound files from L4D1 folder, if a player has it installed. Urik Kane 13:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) uncommon infected and comic do you think there will be an uncommon infected in the dlc for left 4 dead 1? p.s. how much do you think the comic is? It's digital, so I'm assuming it's free. I hope so! I'm a broke college kid! Nightmirage 23:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) HOPE there will be an uncommon for L4D1...dont THINK there will be uncommom for L4D1.Hengara 14:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the comic, in the page that was shown for the comic where Louis was out on a building talking to that guy named Ray, did anyone else notice the figure on the far left that looked much like the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2? Is this an easter egg or something? Masterlegodude 23:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I cant wait for this Birds...possibly crescendo event? After hearing Bill's line for The Sacrifice, saying "Shut up you goddamn birds!", it makes me wonder that perhaps the survivors are wandering in a place where the noise of birds can attract a horde, like the crows did in the Blood Harvest finale. Hunter Punter 23:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Does this mean all. Does this mean we can choose from the all 8 characters if we buy the DLC. OMFG I want to play as Zoey on Left 4 Dead 2 No, you only get to choose the survivors in their respective campgains. From what was said, only the L4D1 survivors can be used in The Sacrifice and the No Mercy port. Though I'm sure once the proper materials are given out with the DLC, people will make mod skins to replace all the L4D2 survivors with the old ones. Hunter Punter 23:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm back on the site to clear some things up and make two requests! Hello JokersFlame again!...What?...You....You don't remeber me? Well I only show up when major DLC news starts happening...any-hoo I'm back for a while! If you didn't know L4D1 gets 3 new maps with this upcoming DLC. (No new weapons or abilities at all.) However L4D2 gets the same 3 maps including an updated version of No Mercy with all the L4D2 Features and weapons (8 Maps), they also get to play the same DLC (As said above) with L4D2 weapons, All SI, Melee ability (With fatigue in campaign), and Uncommon common. That being said has their been an article for the Comic yet? We have tons of info on it and a few basic shots, we even know of a new charcter named "Ray"! Also my second request is to put "The Last Stand" after "The Sacrifice", as it isn't even canon.JokersFlame 03:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well played, Joker. I'll see if I can swap them around. And I'll talk to one of the Janitors about a Comic Page. Chris Thorpe 10:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, it's just a small pet-peeve of mine that it wasn't before Last Stand storywise. I also added the name of where Louis worked and added Louis's co-worker Ray to the "survivors" list along with a photo (Both can be seen in the Game Trailers interveiw.). I have a feeling this comic will have us add a bunch of stuff to everyones page and I'm defintly focusing my upcoming effort on the comic over the DLC when it comes to updateing the wiki. Also one more thing?! It seems that on the left tool bar under "Campaigns" "The Sacrifice" is actually still under "The Last Stand" for that one. I would fix it myself but I'm still finding out more the the more basic ways of editing.JokersFlame 19:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Infected Hospital Staff in No Mercy Remake? If the remake is going to use the L4D2 common infected models, it's going to be very strange if there's a big lack of infected doctors, nurses and patients. Is there any news that Valve will be making L4D2 variants of said zombies? --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 14:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I doubt that. More than likely, they'll look the same in a sense (the L4D versions with L4D2 details). The biggest difference between the two may be the wound system they added in the second game. SanDemon 18:30 August 23, 2010 (UTC) Will Bill be back? Well will be back from the grave? Longjohns 19:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ...Yes.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 20:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, this takes place BEFORE The Passing so he won't be back from the grave. This'll just be before he even went to the grave. Nightmirage 03:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah this campaign is where you get to put Bill IN the grave. Or anyone else, for that matter. Let's hope there's an achievement for sacrificing yourself to make up for not surviving. Also, forgot to sign in. Sorry. Two for the price of one will the download be for l4d1 and l4d2 or will i have to pay for both of them SolidHitman 101 20:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) It will be for both, but the L4D2 Version will be better.JokersFlame 20:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm just glad they are still paying attention to the first game. -- 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Video? Hello, I would like to know where to find the inteveiw with Chet? Could you put it in a link? Otacon1514 22:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Placed the link on the wiki page. Wizkid5000 00:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) http://bit.ly/as52DA Pikmin1254 For Both games Do I have to download it for both games if I want the original survivors in L4D2? You can't get the original Survivors for L4D2. You can use the Special Infected and weapons from L4D2 in No Mercy with the the originals, but you won't be using the originals in L4D2 campaigns. Nightmirage 03:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) You have it ALL wrong, nightmirage. Its a DLC for BOTH games, first of all. if you get it for the first game, you'll play the campaign like any other left 4 dead campaign. If you get it for the second game, you'll get the sacrifice and no mercy to be played in left 4 dead 2, with every left 4 dead 2 feature, but (exclusve to these 2) you will be able to play only as the original survivors. Grasscid 02:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh...that's exactly what I said. You will get the original Survivors for The Sacrifice and No Mercy if you download it for L4D2, but you won't get them for the original L4D2 campaigns (like Hard Rain, etc.). Therefore, you cannot get the original Survivors for anything central to the L4D2 storyline. Nightmirage 03:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sacrifice AI?? This is really important right because I need to know if we can sacrifice the AI Not human players cos am not really up to sacrificing my friends thats really unfair and I dont want to be the sacrifice either. so can somebody let me know if we can sacrifice the AI. :Wait until the DLC is released. Sera404 16:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::you act like this will really kill you. The sacrifice will probably be at the end so it doesn't give you an unfair team. 16:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: If you're playing with three controlled survivors and one AI bot, obviously you'd want to force the bot to do it. But there are still lots of ways it could work, it'll be answered eventually. I wonder about single player. If it is just you and 3 bots, and you are forced to be the one doing the sacrifice, then there would be no way you could complete as it would end when you died.FattyLaffyTaffy 03:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Unless they are in the Rescue Area and you get Incapacitated. Chris Thorpe 12:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I'm sure that in Single player what may happen is that the Bill bot (Should it be the bot) will be the sacrifice for the storyline, or a random bot should he be the human player. Or......... The sacrifice itself is the end of the campaign and ends the game once it is done meaning the death counts afterwards to avoid the game saying the only human player is dead and resetting itself.Adammadmanwilmot 00:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :: L4D1 Infected Models I think the answer to what the Tank, Hunter, (male) Boomer, and Smoker would look like, is their L4D2 models. When I watched the interview between Chet and GTV, I saw a gameplay clip that the first photo (the one with Francis reloading and a flaming Tank). It showed the Tank running down to the Survivors, so I saw it's head; I don't remember seeing any hair on him. Also, if you look at the picture with Bill and the Tank, that one is bald as well. SanDemon 02:12 August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It could simply be that the L4D1 version uses the L4D1 models while the L4D2 version uses the L4D2 models. Pretty simple and straightforward when you think about it. :D Sera404 07:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but if both groups cross paths, only one Model type will be used. Chris Thorpe 10:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, they both cross paths - in The Passing. There's nothing about them meeting up in The Sacrifice. Sera404 13:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::But in The Passing, the original weren't controllable were they? Now that Control is given to the Originals in The Sacrifice, things may change. Chris Thorpe 13:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, yes, that's true. But I don't think that we'll actually have control over the original Survivors while the new ones fill the generator. If the finale is in the same area as The Port, then we'll play from when the first Survivors arrive, to when the bridge is sent up and Bill (or whoever is sacrificed) is killed, most likely. But that's my guess. SanDemon 21:35 August 26. 2010 (UTC) New Lines for weapons and Special infected Does anyone know if the original survivors will have new lines if we play as them in Left 4 Dead 2 like will they say Adreneline here or Big arm(meaning the charger) E.C.T. From what I heard, yes. Oh, and Sign your Post next time with ~~~~ like I have done here --> Chris Thorpe 14:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Why is the Sacrifice listed in L4D2's list? But No Mercy isn't? I'm consused. Should both games have both in their campaign lists or not at all?JokersFlame 22:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) We cant technically put it there because No Mercy is soley Left 4 Dead 's storyline, The Sacrifce connects both of the games. Wizkid5000 23:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :True, No Mercy on L4D2 is more of a 'retelling'. It might even be a retcon, making the early Spitter x-ray photo have some sense. Sera404 23:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrifice doesn't have anything to do with L4D2, its a L4D1 Story and a L4D1 Story alone. At no point does it cross over with L4D2. And Canonwise you don't even play as the L4D2 characters in the L4D2 Version. I say take it off the list or add No Mercy, don't be picky. Also can we change at the very LEAST putting the "The Sacrifice" where it belongs on the toolbars to the left of teh screen under "Campaigns". For some reason it's under "The Last Stand." and under "The Parish".JokersFlame 00:37, August 27, 2010(UTC) I disagree. You see though The Sacrifice ''has nothing to do with ''Left 4 Dead 2s ''story line, it connects to ''The Passing. ''This is where the connection I stated above is made. This is (for now) the survivors last stand together, until they "pass the torch" to the new survivors. No Mercy has no connection to Left 4 Dead 2s story what so ever, and as Sera stated, a "retelling," what ''Left 4 Dead ''would've been like ,if it was made like ''Left 4 Dead 2.Wizkid5000 01:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It may connect to the passing, but it doesnt mean we need to put Death Toll in L4D2's list because it's connected to No Mercy do we? You don't play the L4D2 team, they are never mentioned, you never even would know about them if this was L4D1 Exclusive DLC. And where does it say that this will be a retelling and not an exact copy of L4D1's maps? It's the same deal, you never play the L4D2's team or story with this upcoming DLC. I still see no reason not to have No Mercy in their list if the Sacrifice is.JokersFlame 04:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly, we don't have No Mercy in Left 4 Dead 2's list so we don't need to put Death Toll in it. No Mercy is exclusive to Left 4 Dead where as The Sacrifice and The Passing tie the two games together. No Mercy is a port. It's not actually connecting to the storyline, whereas The Sacrifice will deal with both games' storyline. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::But the Sacrifice doesn't deal with L4D2's storyline and barely at all. It only connects to the Passing with Bill's death and other then that you don't even play as the L4D2 crew! This isn't really a L4D2 Story its a L4D1 Story. Do you at least see where I am coming from? I mean it will have zero connection unlike the passing does. I mean by your logic then the Passing should be added to L4D1's list because it effects both games storyline.JokersFlame 06:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. I think I do see your point now. It's like The Sacrifice is to the original four whereas The Passing is to the sequel's four. Or in layman's terms, the two pieces of bread on either side of a sandwich, haha. I understand what you mean now. I hope everyone else does too. So whatever group you play, we'll put it on their game's list. Unless (if this ever happens) you can choose out of the 8 or something. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: If I'm really the only one who sees it this way it's cool, it's just something small I noticed that I thought that could be changed. I really do understand if you wish to switch it back, it's just that I thought it shouldn't be added at the time.JokersFlame 19:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) L4D Comic Page idea. I think on the main toolbars under campaigns, should be "Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Left 4 Dead (Comic.), Mods". Instead of levels we put issues#'s 1-4. I plan on updating the comic quite often after it is released and plan on making that my main goal on updating. Does anyone else think this is a good idea?JokersFlame 00:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think we might just make a single page for the comic then link to the comic itself while putting pages in the gallery. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :So I shouldn't update the Comic's plot any? I mean I planned on making a big page for it seeing how we are about to get a ton of new characters and back stories for everyone.JokersFlame 19:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I say just wait for it to be released then it'll be decided what to do. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well they were just announced with front covers, what do you think?JokersFlame 02:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) September release! Why cant they just release the DLC in september instead of October? Left4DeadFan 14:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Testing is probably the biggest issue, along with getting the comic done in time. Sera404 15:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you've ever heard the term "Valve Time", you wouldn't ask too much of them. [[User talk:Cybrwulf|'Cybr']] 21:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Valve Time indeed. I wouldn't be surprised if the release gets pushed a month later like they did with The Passing. I also hope The Sacrifice has minimal bugs because I remember how Crash Course was buggy when it came to the achievements. Hunter Punter 23:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The L4D Comic Does any of you think the comic will be released for purchese IRL? Cos i would really like to be able to read it without being online. If so i hope it will be even outside USA. And do you think it will be like with the mutations? When the new one is out the earlier will not beavailable. Hengara 20:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I've made threads about it on SPUF and everything, I've even asked Chet (Didn't respond.). I'm getting the "LOL NOAP" Vibe. But! I'm happy because when I talked to Chet a few months ago the comic was only going to be 20 pages and only one issue. Now it's 4 issues and each one has like 37 pages each. I'm happy with that, even if I can't buy it.JokersFlame 19:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well (hopefully) he didnt answer either because its not decided or because he's busy. But if i know VALVe right they would probably not dissapoint the fans by not giving it out IRLHengara 20:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no, once they update it, the previous section won't go away. That would just be dumb of them to do, and completely illogical. Besides, even if they do you could easily find all pages on the internet. I bet they'll put the full comic on the Valve store, too. Log Out 07:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ETA? Estimated Time of Arrival? Zombieshooter 17:00, August 30, dlc? oct 5th. comic? september. Page lock? Should the page be locked to Ip's?--XIII-DARKNESS 03:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :If the majority vote wants me to, I will. Did it with The Passing. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::If there's some sort of edit war going on, probably better to do so for a while, until the next major news of The Sacrifice. Or repeatedly unverified or spectulations from unsigned people. :3 Sera404 03:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that's a good idea. Some unregistered contributers are really stuck on speculating about possible melee weapons. I've undone about 8 edits like this. Nightmirage 03:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I even put an Edit Message saying "For the love of god, don't post stuff about Louis holding the Fire Extinguisher!" Fire Extinguisher Since so many people keep trying to put this in, should we include it in notes despite it only appearing in artwork, and not ingame or mentioned in any interviews? Sera404 21:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No... I think the idea has been conveyed to them. Maybe. But no, I don't think we should mention a stupid fire exstinguisher. Imperialscouts 22:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think so either. I'm plenty happy to undo their silly edits. Nightmirage 23:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Midnight Riders and Release Date I'd like to point out that the new Midnight Riders contest ends on October 4, 2010. This supports the fact it may be released on the 5th. I know, I know, but I don't think "Valve Time" will be a factor with this DLC. After all, since its concurrent with th release of the Mac version, and Valve likes to release on Tuesdays, its plausible. Plus Valve has been working on this since The Passing. Lets just hope it gets released in October though. Wizkid5000 21:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :October 1st, friend.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 12:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Correction to both of us, The Winners are announced October 4th. Wizkid5000 21:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Bill Picture It looks more of a Boomer on Bill's picture as he has weird growths on his face and it's arms don't appear as strong and muscle-filled. Unless Valve said it was a tank. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You kidding? It's so a Tank, I find it hard to believe someone can genuinely believe it's anything else.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 22:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the tongue hanging out is a giveaway enough let alone the giant hands. 03:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrifice Logo I was on the L4D official site and found what could be The Sacrifice logo. I am here to ask permission if I could put the image on the page. Pikmin1254 :niiiice Zombiehunter2010 14:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh-hoo-hoo! Nice find! But let's wait until VALVe confirm it is the actual logo. Chris Thorpe 16:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrifice? Does anyone know the sacrifice slogan is or whatever its called I know The Passing has no one survives for ever does anyone know what The Sacrifice one is please thanks Left4DeadFan 23:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) No The Sacrifice tagline hasnt been reveled yet but i guess it will be with a blogpost soonHengara 23:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Switch Campaign Help? Does anyone know how to switch the two? I don't know why the non-canon story is on top of the new one.JokersFlame 00:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Only Admins can do it. You'll hafta ask one of them to do it for you. Chris Thorpe 16:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No need to ask. I see every thing...*head spins 360 degrees*. But the deed has been done. Thanks for pointing it out. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek''']]) 18:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC)